


Тринадцать дней на двоих и генную мутацию

by luna_cheshire



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Written way before DFP, but with a lot of angst before it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С момента знакомства у Чарльза и Эрика было всего тринадцать дней, чтобы договориться, влюбиться, научиться доверять, понять. С другой стороны, тринадцати дней было достаточно для урегулирования Карибского кризиса - что уж говорить про двух таких разных романтиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тринадцать дней на двоих и генную мутацию

**Author's Note:**

> Тринадцать дней – плюс-минус столько я насчитала в тайминге «Первого класса», и даже если оказалась в результате неправа, мне ужасно нравится, что история их любви и броманса так параллельно развивается с Карибским кризисом, и тоже тринадцать дней.
> 
> Фик написан сразу после выхода первого фильма, а значит, задолго до выхода второго (молодец, очень логично) - понятно, что вся пентагонщина не учтена, хотя фик и не противоречит ей напрямую.

У них восемь минут на двоих, а потом четыре и две, почему гребаная эта прогрессия работает против них. Почему Чарльз не может обернуть ее прикосновением пальцев к виску, почему Чарльз может все, кроме этого мелкого временн _о_ го обмана.  
У них на двоих сорок секунд, а потом двадцать и десять. Песок и кровь сквозь пальцы, смятый кусочек металла – то, что осталось от пули в позвоночнике – новый амулет-талисман-причина для мести, Эрик кладет ее в карман и думает на периферии сознания, что – привычная тяжесть, что – жалко, на ней не выплавлено икса или чего-нибудь подобного, чтобы было так же демонстративно, куда сплавленному металлу до помпезной монеты с гордым орлом.  
У них нет друг на друга больше времени, и Чарльз говорит, что пора, что уже можно, что ему нужно бы уйти. Потому что время работает против них двоих, но, возможно, на одного Ксавье, и это можно было бы выяснить; Чарльз смотрит на него пронзительно и явно выговаривает ему что-то мысленно, но Эрик так и не снимает шлем, потому что нечего. Потому что раньше надо было.  
Они с – пуфф! – испаряются. И время возвращается во флэшбэки, сопровождая теряющего сознание Чарльза.

 

Эта их первая встреча, когда Чарльза как выталкивает что-то из пиджака и за борт, сначала потому что он тоже мутант; потом из-за того, что, кажется, дар Эрика – не в металле, а только в феноменальной упертости; потом из-за невероятного эрикова одиночества, которое плещется в его мыслях и сопровождает его на каждом шагу; потом потому что одиночество – это не выход, для обоих не выход.  
Эрик все рвется от него, пытается сбежать или уйти, попрощавшись или тайно, но Чарльз вдруг не может так просто его отпустить, вдруг его снова как – «что-то», держит, не дает, не пускает. Как если бы Эрик что-то значил для него – то есть, что-то большее, чем странную выкипающую смесь мутант-убийца-жертва-одинокий-одиночка, которая еще и разбавлена очевидной эриковой неуверенностью, а та, кажется, впервые появилась, представилась и поздоровалась с ним; и Эрик пялится на эту неуверенность ошарашено, ведь что это вообще, но не может уйти, не может и все тут.  
Конечно, это все обстоятельства, и конечно, их нужно пересмотреть. Потому что он больше не один, потому что их еще не армия (и это тоже обстоятельство из прошлого – нужно другое слово), но они уже – во множественном числе, и Чарльз молодой и заносчивый, но только действительно понимает их всех, и на Эрика смотрит с такой бесконечной тоской на дне взгляда; хочется влепить ему пощечину, две, три, пять, пока не поймет, пока не догадается сам, – не читай мои мысли! И здесь обстоятельства смеются над ним снова, потому что это проекции детства Эрика, и бессмысленная жестокость теперь почему-то не выход – снова, снова.  
Так что они стоят на аккуратной дорожке у входа в ЦРУ – потому что в ЦРУ есть только вход, а выхода нет, и Чарльз за его спиной, подстороживший, наверное, смеется над ним вместе с обстоятельствами, а сам вот-вот взведет курок; Эрик смотрит на него долго, а потом не смотрит на него долго, но щелчков все никаких нет, и руки Чарльза расслаблены, нежные мягкие пальцы, он, наверное, за оружие-то никогда не брался, только печатал на машинках дипломы, диссертации, книги, и еще, может, чай иногда себе сам заваривал, чертов аристократ. У Эрика настолько нет прав думать так, что ему даже становится немного стыдно. Но Чарльз, прочитавший в его голове однажды просьбу больше не читать ничего у него в голове, даже если выходной и библиотека закрыта, из последних сил сдерживает свою привычку и свое любопытство, и он как обычный человек сейчас – просто смотрит на Эрика и ждет его решения. Делает шаги – вперед, назад, еще чуть-чуть вперед; нетерпеливо; ему так это чуждо.  
И Эрик ценит это, конечно, когда уходит; ценит, потому что потом возвращается. Но ему действительно надо подумать, и лучше бы без подвергания своей нервной системы таким перегрузкам – ведь когда Чарльз смотрит на него и все не отводит взгляд, это ведь он читает его, не так ли? Зачем бы ему еще так смотреть.

Поездки по стране помогают узнать друг друга чуть лучше. Машина из гаража ЦРУ с неприметными номерами, ночевки в случайных мотелях; раз в пару часов тормозят на обочине, Эрик открывает карту, а Чарльз вжимает пальцы в висок и ищет, куда им дальше.  
Разъезжают, выкрутив радио и слушая новости; когда за рулем Эрик, Чарльз спит, спокойно откинувшись на сиденье; потом меняются, и Леншерр напряженно вглядывается в дорогу или в ночную темень сквозь лобовое стекло, Ксавье смеется, не настолько же он плохой водитель, но там и без слов понятно, что дело не в этом; Эрик взглядом просит прощения за это всего один раз и больше не повторяется. От скуки молчат, или Чарльз напевает песенки на французском – до первого леншерровского укоризненного взгляда или, если настроение хорошее, просьбы: «может, перестанешь?». Однажды не выдержал и высказал ему все что думал о его, Ксавье, произношении; молчание повисло за последним произнесенным словом не более чем на минуту, а потом Чарльз с энтузиазмом попросил пару языковых уроков. И еще какой-то длинный участок пути прошел в убирании акцента, «Шарль!», картавил Эрик, «тебе должно быть стыдно за такое неуважение к родному языку», но Ксавье возражал, что он не нарочно, просто его отчим уделял языковому образованию мало внимания.  
В отелях проходило по-разному; но никогда не брали раздельных номеров, потому что приходилось срываться в дорогу среди ночи, потому что Эрик в одиночестве спал еще меньше, чем в компании, потому что поодиночке было скучно. Номера с двумя кроватями не нашлось всего один раз, и Эрик был готов ехать дальше, но Чарльз бросил в него ключами и сказал, что устал и срочно нуждается в горячем душе; ключи улетели Леншерру в карман, к знакомой тяжести монеты, но пожилой мужчина, занятый внесением их имен в журнал, не заметил.  
Чарльз не хотел быть навязчивым, но к двум часам ночи сдался: резко поднялся, всполошив Эрика, который мрачно восседал на стуле и будто бы охранял его сон, весь мотель, всю планету, рявкнул, что это не выход и решительно-демонстративно отдернул одеяло с правой, свободной половины кровати. Леншерр повиновался, наверное, только от неожиданности, потому что всего одну фразу произнесший вслух, машинально беспокоящийся о сне соседей, Ксавье остаток яростного монолога выложил ему прямо в голову: Эрик, ты идиот, Эрик, ты хоть и мутант, но все-таки вполне человек и какого черта не спишь, Эрик, я не ем людей, такой мутацией не одарен, Эрик, ляжешь рядом в куртке – сверну тебе шею и ни секунды не пожалею.  
Никогда больше Чарльз, хотя Леншерр просил и умолял впоследствии, не повторял таких срывов, да и сейчас уже готов был извиниться за несдержанность, но просто они так долго ехали, и он действительно очень устал, а силуэт эриковой спины заснуть совсем не помогает, нет-нет, – раздевшийся до трусов Эрик уже лежал рядом и красноречиво смотрел на него, чтобы тот заткнулся; что Ксавье и исполнил послушно.  
Правда, снова начал еще полчаса спустя, пока Эрик лежал с открытыми глазами «и очень раздражаешь своими нескончаемыми мыслями»; не спрашивая разрешения, Чарльз послал ему мысленный приказ засыпать, а уже на Эрике со снами, наполненными сложными этическими проблемами, можно было спать до самого рассвета.  
Впоследствии как-то выровнялись, и даже Леншерр начал больше внимания уделять здоровому сну по ночам, а дни проводил, наблюдая искоса за Чарльзом: например, он держится за руль одной, правой рукой; он предпочитает чай, а если кофе – то с молоком и с сахаром; любит окна на юго-восток и юго-запад; всегда восторженно улыбается, видя, как Эрик делает что-то с металлом, даже что-то несущественное, вроде поворачивания ключа в замке на расстоянии; ходит стремительно, а когда ждет – засовывает руки в карманы; не любит, когда пачкаются белоснежные манжеты; всегда поворачивается, когда его окликают.  
Поездка по стране длится всего несколько дней, но для Эрика они превращаются в годы – причем настолько отличные от тех, что были у него самого, пока он _скитался_ , пропитанный жаждой мести; месть сама по себе никуда не делась, но только теперь он _действительно был не один_. Смысл этих слов становился понятнее с каждым прожитым часом. Вернувшись в ЦРУ в компании молодых мутантов, они вернулись в катастрофу.

Их семья – Эрик, стоя вечером на балконе особняка, перекатывает на языке это слово, оно мягкое и щекочет нёбо: их _целая семья_. И он так чувствует себя вдруг _в ответе_ , потому что даже Чарльз иногда кажется еще совсем ребенком, особенно сейчас где-то в гостиной; да весь сегодняшний день, когда они оперативно прибрались в особняке, чтобы начать отмечать переезд, закрывая глаза и разум, и как бы только не вспоминать об этого переезда причинах. Сначала командовал полком швабр и мокрых тряпок, потом раздавал указания по тому, где лежит чистое белье и приказывал стелить постели. Хохотал и отвечал на уставшие к вечеру мысли: ничего, друзья мои, это первый шаг к лучшему будущему. Второй шаг через полчаса, только дайте мне спуститься в винный погреб.  
Звал Эрика с собой, потому что одному, может, было страшновато или один бы Чарльз не унес столько бутылок; там было сухо, холодно и очень пыльно, и они чихали попеременно, обдувая этикетки, чтобы узнать годы разлива. Паутину с волос Ксавье потом, уже на светлой кухне обязательно нужно было стряхнуть, и Леншерр, повинуясь этому спокойному и приятно-необдуманному желанию, потянувшийся растрепать его челку, с каким-то даже удивлением наткнулся на любопытный взгляд Чарльза, который ничего не предпринимал и ждал, чем же все кончится.  
\- Ты освоился, – с удовольствием констатировал он секундой позже, ловя пальцы Эрика и легонько пожимая их, а Леншерр, дергаясь от неожиданного прикосновения, думал, что как раз нет, и вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь сможет. Но Чарльз ободряюще улыбался, а потом и руку его отпустил, а теперь Эрик стоял, опершись о перила, на балконе и разглядывал закатное солнце того цвета, какой обычно оставляли капельки чужой крови на воротниках его кремовых южных рубашек; за его спиной глухо звучала музыка и звонко перекликались голоса.  
Вечер в том самом разгаре, когда отчаянно хочется отправить детей по кроватям, но только из-за того, что они теперь – спустя всего пару суток – уже совсем не дети, не поднимается рука; и там идет разнузданное веселье. Эрик поначалу даже думал остаться и выпить еще; Чарльз с бокалом виски в руке развлекал его темой «Эрик, у тебя такая соблазнительная мутация»; смеялись до слез, особенно навидавшаяся этих сцен Рэйвен; но становилось шумно, а Ксавье увела танцевать Мойра, и Эрик предпочел выйти на улицу. Новоорлеанский джаз, доносящийся с пластинок с успокаивающим шуршанием, на балконе слышно меньше, и можно спокойно окунуться в себя; только Эрик вдруг понимает, что не в состоянии, слишком много противоречий подстерегает; и еще подстерегает, конечно, Чарльз, прислоняется плечом к колонне за его спиной и улыбается, жалеет, что не может подглядеть, какие ассоциации закатное солнце вызывает у Леншерра. Впрочем, вряд ли особенно романтичные.  
Проплывающий мимо Чарльза еле покачивающийся в такт музыке поднос с уже открытой бутылкой вина и двумя бокалами, наверное, призван сломать этот стереотип, а Эрик усмехается еще, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Ты мог бы просто спросить.  
«Ты мог бы сообщить, что научился телепатии», – подходя ближе, улыбается Ксавье и убирает пальцы от виска, и тогда Леншерр все-таки поворачивается; смотрит на него через плечо и широко ухмыляется в ответ. По-акульи, конечно, как всегда, но ужасно обаятельно.  
Перила за день нагрелись, вино в бокалах бликует, и они постоянно сталкиваются пальцами, когда тянутся к чему-то, показывают на что-то, просто потягиваются или когда Эрик возвращает Чарльзу пожатие. Ксавье не смотрит на него в этот момент, но, кажется, только потому что считает, что выглядит куда более загадочно и обольстительно, многозначительно разглядывая горизонт. Эрик понимающе усмехается и хочет уже убрать руку, но только Чарльз, не отводя взгляда от полоски облаков на том месте, где две минуты назад было солнце, сжимает его руку железной хваткой. Наверное, оба набрались друг от друга полезного, думает Эрик, но Чарльз не слушает; Чарльз знает, что да.

Из них обоих аристократы были довольно хреновые. Эрик со своим кровавым золотом, с каким-то черным удовольствием позволяющий себе дорогие костюмы и изысканную мягкость закрытых водолазок, при мысли о мнимом аристократизме морщился и стрелял в упор. Чарльз в своем огромном поместье, со счетами в банке, с честно приобретенными картинами (что вызывало у Эрика даже недоумение – но нет, в замке ни одной, вывезенной из Германии, работы, ни одного даже намека на коллекции Дрезденской галереи, на разоренное берлинское наследие), с позолоченными луковками на изголовье кровати, где все равно никогда не спит.  
Из них хреновые аристократы, и все равно вся родословная Чарльза легко читается с черт его лица, и все равно спина Эрика выгнута и взгляд Эрика вперед выброшен так, будто за его спиной тоже – не фанатичный холокост генеалогического древа, и номера на руке тоже нет – только оба по разным причинам.

Эрик любил проводить время в библиотеке Ксавье – не потому что книги, а потому что никто не мешал. Чарльз любил проводить время в своей библиотеке – не потому что там Эрик, а потому что Эрик не отвлекал. Вежливо улыбались друг другу из разных концов зала, часом позже Эрик спрашивал что-то о каталоге, тремя часами спустя они горячо спорили о первопричинах философских течений, еще через минуту смеялись как сумасшедшие, и Чарльз машинально делал попытку прикрыть этот смех рукой, но Эрик хлопал его по плечу и хохотал куда-то ему в волосы, и Ксавье завораживало его это наблюдение: куда заведет Эрика его новорожденное доверие.  
Только Эрик сам не мог объяснить, просто с Чарльзом было так вдруг уверенно и надежно, что не нужно думать об отключении паранойи – она отключается сама при ненадобности.  
Дети в библиотеке почти не появлялись, но не потому, что не любили читать.

Каким-то утром Эрик врывается в комнату Чарльза еще на рассвете. Ксавье не спит (и складывалось бы ощущение, что он не спит вообще никогда, если бы еще не выглядел так бодро), поднимает взгляд от книги и вопросительно улыбается, у Эрика какой-то сверток в руках и глаза горят предвкушением.  
\- Пойдем скорее, испытания! – восторженно выговаривает он, и Чарльз заинтригован. По дороге на улицу из рассказа Леншерра выясняется, что Хэнк что-то там наэкспериментировал для Эрика, и тот не знает, получится ли, но обязательно нужно попробовать, а одному не так весело. Новый костюм, – Эрик машет свертком, сбегая вниз по лестнице, – на основе тонких металлических нитей. Дальше объяснять уже не нужно, Чарльз восклицает что-то на бегу, и они как мальчишки с воздушным змеем, радиоуправляемым вертолетом или... ну или новым костюмом Эрика, который обязательно нужно опробовать.  
В саду только начинает развеиваться утренний туман, и Чарльз ежится от холода, пока Эрик застегивает куртку и глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
Все получается не с первого раза, а изящество движений достигается разом так пятым, и это так здорово, и чувство полета, но все же что-то не то, и, опускаясь с высоты в пару метров в очередной раз, Леншерр только протягивает руку.  
\- Уверен? – поднимает брови Чарльз, но да, конечно же уверен; и одним резким движением оказывается прижат к Эрику, обхватывает его за шею и смеется вместе с ним, а Леншерр крепко держит Ксавье, улыбается ему на ухо и пытается сосредоточиться. Не гнев, хорошо, точка между умиротворением и гневом, давай, попробуй найти; но найти получается только бесконечный восторг, потому что Чарльз что-то горячо шепчет ему на ухо, кажется, предлагает помощь и что надо сфокусироваться; но они уже парят над землей, а еще через секунду планируют почти естественно, и улыбка Ксавье жжет Эрику шею, Чарльз всегда так счастлив за успехи других; Эрик перехватывает его за талию поудобнее и манипулирует металлом в воздушных потоках; захватывает дух, нос Чарльза трется о его щеку и периферическим зрением видны его невозможно-голубые глаза, как светятся; в воздухе должно быть холодно, но Эрику жарко от эйфории, а Чарльзу, может, потому что металлические нити нагрелись, иначе почему же еще; чувствует, как Эрик иногда чуть смещает пальцы, поворачивает руки, чтобы уточнить направление, ему должно быть страшно неудобно так; повинуясь порыву, Чарльз на каком-то очередном развороте тянется к нему, не очень точно, правда, целует в подбородок, потом в уголок губ, потому что давно перехватило дыхание и словами не выразить; и они в этот момент обрываются в воздухе и падают падают падают.  
Только у самой земли Эрик спохватывается и страхует, приземление плавное, но от губ Ксавье он не отрывается ни на секунду, и Чарльз, чтобы не отрываться тоже, посылает ему виноватое «извини», пока Леншерр выбивает из него дух ближайшим деревом и кусает ему губы, и сжимает его плечи, талию, бедра, резковато так поглаживает и чуть стонет, когда Чарльз, конечно же, прогибается навстречу ему; и объективных причин извинять действительно нет. Чарльз потом отдаляется чуть-чуть, облизывает свои невозможно алые от поцелуев губы и смотрит, будто читает мысли, но Эрик знает, что нет; но это единственное, что Эрик знает наверняка; и их странные взгляды, когда они молча возвращаются в замок, Ксавье даже не делает попыток завязать беседу, только двигается так танцующе, легко и весело на поворотах, когда думает, что Леншерр не видит; Эрик улыбается в глухой воротник водолазки, шагая чуть впереди.

Им сложно, потому что так явно не хватает чего-то: смущения или неуверенности, которые так ожидаемы; может, все дело в высшей ступени эволюции, может, там, наверху, уже никому не нужны эти предупреждающие сигналы; а может, дело только в них двоих, и в том, что Эрик и неуверенность идут разными дорогами, а Чарльз просто знает все заранее, ну или талантливо просчитывает ходы; в любом случае, они игнорируют ступень игнорирования ситуации, перекидываются взглядами и чарльзовыми мыслями.  
И как-то очень быстро, куда быстрее, чем негласно регламентировано, Чарльз оказывается опрокинутым на свою нетронутую за годы кровать, потягивается, чтобы аккуратно расстегнуть пуговицы, пока Эрик стаскивает с себя водолазку, а брюки снимать начинает уже на Ксавье, чтобы не терять, не терять времени, и как у них удается почувствовать, насколько его у них мало. Из кармана Эрика выпадает и катится по полу монета, и Леншерр замирает на мгновение; оба следят за ее движением; Чарльз первым переводит полувопросительный взгляд на Эрика и уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тот как раз перекидывает на него хмурый взгляд и резко качает головой; забыта; и Леншерр склоняется над Чарльзом, стягивает с него рубашку и целует обнажающиеся плечи, предплечья; Чарльз на секунду прикрывает глаза.  
Конечно, ему не устоять перед соблазном, и потом он даже с некоторой неловкостью обнаруживает, что Эрик уже далеко не так серьезен, а вовсе усмехается, разглядывая его; тогда отводит пальцы от виска и тянется к нему с уверенным «ты должен попробовать» и «готов?» -  
\- Узнаем, – роняет Леншерр, послушно позволяя пальцам Ксавье коснуться себя, и даже почти не косится на них; ощущения пронзают навылет, и он долго шипяще выдыхает; Чарльз прижимается к нему и ловит поцелуи, пока Эрик заканчивает раздевать его; и взгляд у Эрика мутный, опьяневший от многообразия чувств, Ксавье не сдерживает самодовольной улыбки; Леншерр, впрочем, тут же избавляется от нее, заставляя Чарльза облизать его пальцы. Транслируемое одновременно с двух ракурсов, превращается в невозможное.  
Ксавье стонет и надеется, что дети не услышат – не самое лучшее начало преподавательской карьеры; Эрик же как читает его мысли, или действительно читает, изогнув губы, тянет «профееееессор» и переплетает с ним пальцы. Чарльз оглушительно задыхается, хотя такой эффект может быть и от использования телепатии; Эрик слышит, как стук сердца у Ксавье на пару мгновений заслоняет все остальное, только чьего сердца этот стук; но Леншерру плевать сейчас на философствование и разъяснение обстоятельств; он входит в Чарльза со всей осторожностью, на какую только способен, только дело не в заботе – Эрик мысленно морщится, Ксавье издает хриплый смешок – дело исключительно, Эрик повторяет для себя, исключительно в его самообладании, и это вызов для его выдержки, и это... господи, Чааарльз.  
Ксавье приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы оценить обстановку; люстра красноречиво плавится, хорошо что они без верхнего света; глаза Эрика закрыты и это тоже хорошо, потому что Чарльз не смог бы сейчас убрать пальцы от его виска при всем желании, а так было бы слишком много; есть еще силы для вдоха-выдоха, когда Леншерр перехватывает его бедра поудобней и задает ритм; Чарльз смотрит на себя его глазами и сжимает попавшийся угол подушки; позолоченные луковки на столбиках кровати методично вбиваются в стену, пока Эрик раздраженным движением пальцев не заставляет их стечь металлическими кляксами на пол; только от этого не становится тише.  
Когда карниз принимает новую переизогнутую форму, Чарльзу вдруг хочется попросить Эрика быть посдержанней; но он быстро напоминает себе, что не является рабом вещей; и в тот же момент понимает, что никогда особенно не любил эту комнату; зато любил... Леншерр дергает его за волосы, когда хочет поцеловать; Ксавье смотрит на него с улыбкой в уголках искусанных губ, прогибается и прогибается еще сильнее, когда Эрик царапает его вниз по позвоночнику, вот еще чудесная сверхспособность была бы; но Чарльзу не до этого, он смотрит на себя глазами Эрика, чувствует свое тело пальцами Эрика, а еще в очередной раз ощущает будто пробегающий по его-Эрика телу разряд,  
\- Ты мне всю мебель переломаешь, – ухмыляется ему в подбородок, но Леншерр только что-то фыркает и явно не собирается останавливаться. Когда они кончают – почти одновременно – последний звук – это со свистом и звоном влетает в стену над головой Чарльза его собственный нож для бумаги. Еще чуть вибрирует, и Ксавье не может отвести от него взгляд – взгляд Эрика; потом спохватывается и наконец-то убирает руку. Слишком много себе позволил, явно читается по глазам Леншерра, но там не злость, а – вот же оно, умиротворение.  
Спустя полчаса, когда они засыпают вместе – на разных сторонах кровати, но все равно как-то неуловимо вместе, и Эрик уже обреченно и сонно прикидывает, когда Чарльз сдастся и все-таки обнимет его – нож все еще над кроватью, а вся комната как после локального апокалипсиса. Очень по-домашнему уютно.

Эрик, к удивлению Чарльза, никуда не сбегает к утру, и хоть проснулся совсем рано, все же лежит спокойно и задумчиво разглядывает потолок, машинально чертя что-то пальцем на предплечье лежащего на нем Ксавье. Когда Чарльз, наконец, просыпается тоже – а он не знает, но это сразу чувствуется в атмосфере, ну и оборвавшееся сладкое сопение в шею Леншерра тоже вполне себе явный признак – Эрик сообщает ему, как будто они разговаривают уже не первый час:  
\- Думаю, литературу.  
Ресницы Ксавье щекочут ему кожу, но никогда не признается; тот сонно моргает.  
\- Какую еще литературу?  
\- Немецкую, – хищно усмехается Эрик, – ну и остальные по мере надобности. Не собирался же ты ограничиться тренировками и естественными науками? Это же _школа_.  
Чарльз зевает и трется носом о его ключицу.  
«Я рад, что ты остаешься», кидает он в воздух мысль, прежде чем снова задремать. Эрик думает, что радости могло бы быть и побольше, но следом на него сыпется ворох чарльзовых снов; и у Чарльза только хорошие сны и никаких кошмаров; очень интимно, думает Леншерр и еще думает, что к такому пока не готов; в конце концов, уже время завтрака и он бы как раз выпил пару чашечек кофе.

Игнорируя взгляды детей, Эрик утыкается в захваченную из библиотеки книгу про литературный европейский романтизм, пытается читать, но сам удивительно четко чувствует каждый брошенный на него взгляд; заставляет себя не одергивать нервно воротник водолазки; пьет кофе, и руки у него совсем не дрожат; когда на второй главе вниз спускается аккуратно одетый Чарльз, Леншерр внезапно совершенно успокаивается; потому что дети уже устали искать причины задержаться в столовой еще на час, но у Чарльза блядско искусанные губы, хоть он и улыбается светло и непринужденно, а сидится ему как-то не очень комфортно, и, давя дурацкий истеричный смешок, Эрик слышит брошенную им мысль: укоризненное «Эрик»; кажется, это слышат все.

Поздним вечером Чарльз ищет в холодильнике бутылку вина, специально оставленную на сегодня; Эрик предпочитает вермут, как в старых немецких фильмах, но это особенный вечер; в голове у Ксавье звучат слова Леншерра о «последнем» и «постарайтесь выспаться», вино находится отрезвляюще-холодным на нижней полке; но вот Чарльз чувствует приближающуюся Рэйвен и чертыхается мысленно, опять грозит какой-то серьезный разговор.  
Вот только у нее в голове – Ксавье замирает на секунду и снова тоскует о недостатке самоконтроля, – у нее в голове столько Эрика, все в Эрике и новоприобретенной уверенности в себе, какой-то отчаянной; Чарльзу больно, но он не знает, от чего больше; и Рэйвен кидается в него обличающими или псевдообличающими словами, а у Чарльза в голове сейчас всего две вещи: разрушающийся на глазах мир и Эрик. Точнее нет, – сначала Эрик, а потом уже – разрушающийся на их глазах мир.  
Бутылку вина Ксавье, как и собирался, приносит к себе, но не посылает Эрику никаких приглашений; сам только сидит всю ночь за столом, подливает в бокал и обдумывает завтрашний день; не высыпается – не спит вообще – и выглядит с утра отвратительно.  
План действий иллюзорно оттягивает рукав.  
Эрик сталкивается с Чарльзом в коридоре, застегнутый наглухо, и смотрит как поверх головы, избегает взгляда.  
Ничего, если они переживут сегодня – они переживут все.

Много часов спустя Чарльз на автомате пропускает восторженную свою улыбку, когда Эрик останавливает ракеты. Но это «не думай, что я тебе не доверяю», а в шлем Ксавье бьется, как в стену, но все не оставляет попыток пробиться – они гасят и улыбку, и надежду чуть позже тоже. Потому что Чарльз не понимает его, а Эрик совсем ему в этом не помогает, никогда и не собирался помогать. Это сейчас шлем, а раньше просто просил не лезть в мысли, с другой стороны, когда Чарльз спрашивает разрешения – но тут что-то иначе, и это безоговорочное да; Чарльз держит свою телепатию при себе всегда, когда в состоянии вспомнить об этом, и он никогда раньше не делал это так послушно – не делал так вообще, даже обещания, данные Рэйвен, нарушались, а Эрик – они знакомы-то тринадцать дней. Всего каких-то тринадцать дней.  
Чарльз чувствует, что это конец, когда Эрик извлекает из него пулю, но все равно так испуганно смотрит; не останавливает мысленный монолог даже тогда; но Леншерр не снимает шлем и вряд ли когда-нибудь снимет; Чарльз чувствует, что это конец, гораздо раньше, чем наконец-то теряет сознание от боли; когда колени Эрика под его спиной сменяются мойриными, и она неловко подхватывает его голову; совсем ненадежно, все так хрупко и так ненадежно, где же уверенность, почему он ее потерял и куда положил; это конец, когда Эрик уходит; а когда Чарльз перестает чувствовать собственные ноги – это... что там может быть за концом. Несправедливое; никак не новое начало. Обморок действительно идет по разряду спасительных.

 

Чарльз приходит в себя – не знает, когда, но в комнате, где он находится, довольно светло и слышно шум дождя; первым делом Ксавье пытается пошевелить ногами, а когда это не удается – пытается так жалко потерять сознание снова, и лучше бы провести так пару месяцев или даже лет. Потому что какая разница теперь.  
\- Каждый раз удивляюсь, – вдруг слышит он тихий низкий голос откуда-то слева, – когда чувствую твое телепатическое поле. Полагаю, проснулся?  
Чарльз думает, что нет, и голос смеется, принимая это за иронию. Смеется грустно, и, если покопаться в оттенках, почти виновато; Чарльз не копается в оттенках, Чарльз открывает глаза. Разумеется, больница.  
Эрик сидит в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, без шлема и в чем-то темном – темные брюки, отливает фиолетовым темная рубашка; две верхних пуговицы расстегнуты, и Чарльз удовлетворенно как-то улыбается:  
\- Ну наконец-то нормально одет.  
Ухмылка Эрика кривая, но по Эрику можно вести календарь и подсчитывать бессонные ночи; и беспокойство; и вагон рефлексии; и дозволенную расслабленность; и «идиот»; и «наконец-то очнулся, а говорит об одежде».  
\- Потому что это больная тема, – вздыхает с улыбкой Чарльз.  
\- Ты обещал не читать мои мысли, – хмыкает Леншерр.  
\- А ты обещал не пытаться меня убить, – поднимает брови Ксавье, но под взглядом Эрика замолкает. – Ладно, действительно не обещал.  
Вертятся на языке вопросы, и, судя по выражению лица Леншерра, тот их знает безо всякой телепатии, но так боится, потому что что же на них ответить. И Чарльз уже не надеется ни на что, просто полулежит и изучает складки больничного одеяла, когда Эрик пересаживается к нему на кровать, сжимает его запястье и шепчет вдруг, не прерываясь на дыхание:  
\- Мы со всем справимся. Я же останусь с тобой, и мы что-нибудь придумаем, да что там – мы все придумаем. И построим тебе новую Церебро, и наберем учеников, и ты можешь сколько угодно нудеть о том, как я одеваюсь... – Чарльз открывает рот, чтобы перебить, возразить, сказать, что дело ведь совершенно в другом, но Эрик не слушает его сбивчивые мысли: – У меня есть пара идей насчет твоих ног, мы с Хэнком неделю торчали в лаборатории, будет нелегко, но мы справимся, Чарльз, мы со всем справимся вместе.  
Эрик прав; и у них еще много лет впереди.  
И Чарльз всегда поворачивается, когда его окликают.


End file.
